Kuro High
by Monochrome Story
Summary: Ciel's first day at Kuro High doesnt go very well, neither does his "fun" with Alois. Sorry summary sucks but Its good.
1. First Day

**A/N: This, I'm hoping, will also be multiple chapters like ASN. There will be smut, mature language, violence, etc. Its rated M for a reason people. This story also includes Yaoi so if you don't like it then don't go and report me. Just don't read.**

**Warning: Language, Smut**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) in any way, shape, or form. **

I close my eyes and slowly slide to close my locker door. Everything is so peaceful until I hear yelling and screaming. People being shoved into lockers and getting cold water thrown at them.

I finally shut my locker and look in the direction of the noise. There they are. The jocks. I knew this was coming. Every high school had jocks that were assholes. They should be called jerks.

I wrap my arms around my books and calmly walk down the hallway when I feel cold water drop onto my head and run down my face. Everything freezes. I stop and shut my eyes tightly and stop my walking. It's cold. I'm numb. You know the type of cold where your body goes numb and you can't feel anything. That was me.

I slowly begin to open my eyes and see them standing there in a group. They're enjoying themselves. Pointing at me and laughing like what they just did was amusing. Everyone else in the hallway was silent. And then, it all started.

Everyone started laughing. I don't understand why they're doing this. It's not amusing, especially not to me. I feel my eyes well up with tears, but I don't cry. I'm in high school for crying out loud. Instead, I just look at them with an expressionless face.

I keep watching as they laugh and point fingers. Then I notice him.

He's also a jock, but he's not laughing. He's not making fun of me or pointing fingers. He's just standing there, glaring at me. Our eyes meet and we share an intense stare.

He's beautiful. His face is so perfect it seems like its glowing. His eyes, they're a deep crimson. They're so beautiful and mesmerizing. His hair is a beautiful shade of black and his body. Oh that body! People would kill for his body. It's so muscular and built. Man it makes me drool. And his lips, shaped in the most perfect scowl. It make me melt. I can kiss those beautiful lips of his all day if he lets me.

Someone yelling interrupted my thoughts. I snap out of it and notice it is he who is yelling. Why? He's yelling at them to stop laughing at me. But why? He doesn't know me. This is the first time he's seen me. He couldn't feel bad for me because after he stops yelling at them, he looks at me and gives me that same glare, like he hates me.

He doesn't have a reason to. Well, I don't see a reason to why he would hate me.

I was just innocently walking down the hallway when they poured water on my person. The other jocks turned to look at him and gave him a questioning look. He said nothing, turned around, and walked away calmly. Like none of this happened. The other jocks didn't question his actions and walked away as well. I turn around and watch them slowly disappear into the crowded hallway.

Even after they leave I just sort of…stand there, like I'm frozen in time. I start slowly closing my eyes when I feel someone breathing on my ear. I don't dare turn to see who it is. I hear his seductive voice. It's so…beautiful.

"Get cleaned up and Stay out of my way….Ciel." My eyes widen. This person knows my name? How? I've only been here for one class. The person is no longer breathing on me and I hear footsteps start to fade. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

The bell starts ringing. I sigh and make my way to the office. This is my first day at this school and I'm already late for my second class. It's not my fault I'm all wet! I slow down as I start to see the office door.

There's no point in hurrying if I'm already late. I enter the office and to my surprise, it was crowded! _Typical _I think. They waste their time talking to friends instead of getting to class. I would think that whoever that was would be here, but I don't know his appearance so I can't tell. I make my way to the desk, fill out one of those blue sheets, and head to my next class. It's only second period and I'm already wet, and I have been made fun of.

I'm starting to ponder if this was the right school to go to. I step in my class and everyone's heads shoot in my direction. I ignore all the stares and hand the paper to the teacher.

He glares at me and points to the back which is where, I'm guessing, my seat is. I take my seat and pull out my notebook. We start taking notes and I start to zone out when I notice that same beautiful black hair. He turns to look at the clock and I see that gorgeous face of his. Flawless.

I look up at the teacher and see that the teacher is staring at only one person. That one person that saved me in the hallway. "BASSY~ what is the answer to f(x) = 2x2 - 6x + 4?" He scowls and answers with a threatening tone. "I told you It's just Sebastian and there are two answers. X can either equal 2 or 1."

_Wow! He's smart for a jock._ I think and smile. He's a jock but he's smart. And handsome.

I look up and see that the teacher is looking at me and glaring. "PHANTOMHIVE!" My eyes widen and for a second, I'm scared. "WHAT IS -6x^2-13x-5=0?!"

"U-Um….." I stutter and my mind freezes. Everyone is staring at me and I can't take the pressure. "X equals -1/2." His velvety voice is echoing through the room and all the stares go his way. I look at him and he's still giving me the same glare since the hallway.

"Thank you BASSY~!" I let out a sigh of relief and smile at him. He glares and looks away. Why does he keep glaring at me? I give out a quiet "hmph" and I cross my arms.

_If he wants to act like that, then fine. I don't need him liking me. I can go without one sexy guy liking me. _You might be wondering why the teacher is asking us such hard Algebra. Well, for one, I'm in an advanced Algebra class, and two it's the middle of the year. Anyway, our red haired teacher continued asking the most difficult questions.

Honestly, I thought she or he was using a college book. I still haven't identified the gender.

My third period class is biology. As I'm walking out of my Algebra class, I bump into him and he makes me drop all my books. I bend Down to pick them and to my surprise he does too. _What is he doing _I think and I realize he's helping me. "I'm sorry." He says and my eyes widen.

"N-No, It's alright. I'm use to it." He looks at me confused and I swear it was the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"What do you mean?" I pick up all my books with his help and I stand up. He follows my lead. _Why isn't he leaving? He's done all he came here for._ He's confusing me too.

"Well," I look down like a school girl with a crush. Whats wrong with me? "I'm use to being pushed around or being bullied without anyone apologizing." He looks at me with a concerned look on his face, like, he actually cares about me. What a joke. He's a jock. I'm just another student. "What's your next class?" he asks.

"Biology." I answer and he smiles. I instantly melt. His smile is fucking magical. Not like sparkles and fairies magical but goddamn sexy magical.

"What a coincidence. That's my next class." We walk together to class and there's one thought that keeps bugging me. Why is he acting nice all of sudden? We get inside and I'm assigned a new seat next to Sebastian. I sit down and give him a small smile and he returns it. The teacher for this class is Mr. William T. Spears. I heard he's really strict and doesn't tolerate any goofing off. He enters the class with a calm demeanor.

He is carrying what looks like thousands of books in his hands. He sets them down on his desk and a loud BOOM echoes through the classroom. "Good morning class." He says and the whole class responds except for one student in the front. Mr. Spears notices and frowns. "YOU!" He points to the blonde, "You're getting detention after school for not responding to a teacher!" My eyes widen. Detention? For not saying good morning? Boy am I screwed. Sebastian looks at me and taps my shoulder bringing me out of my thought. "If you make good grades in this class he won't bother you." Sebastian tells me.

"MICHAELIS!" Sebastian winces at the tone Mr. Spears used. "Detention for disrupting class!" Disrupting class? You've got to be kidding. I raise my hand. "Phantomhive…speak."

"S-Sir," I didn't notice it but my voice was shaking, "Is it really reasonable to give Sebastian detention? I mean, with all due respect sir, he wasn't really disrupting class." The whole class gasps and looks at me like 'now you've done it.' Mr. Spears chuckles then looks at me with an angered face.

"You want me to be 'reasonable' Mr. Phantomhive?! Was or was he not talking to you?!" I gulp and look at him, trembling with fear. I don't answer him. "EXACTLY! Therefore, he was distracting you from class! DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" He calms down a bit and looks at his watch. "Tch. Now we've wasted 10 minutes of class time. You can all thank Mr. Phantomhive for the extra homework you'll be getting today." The class groans and looks at me with glares. I need to keep my mouth shut. This is what happens when you try to help someone out, Ciel. So, don't do it again. I look over at Sebastian and he mouths the words 'I'm sorry.' I sigh and simply nod. This is not one of my best days.

"Today I will be assigning the baby-egg project. You will not be able to choose your partners. I will be choosing them for you." He started reading out names of pairs and I just sat there. Sebastian sighed because all the girls in class we're looking at him and fangirling. I bet they wet themselves. I chuckle.

"Mr. Phantomhive…" Mr. Spears read and I froze in my seat. What did I do now? "And Mr. Michaelis. You two will have to pair up due to the number of males in this class being larger than females."

My face was calm and I looked collected but inside I was so glad I got paired up with sexy. He looked at me and smiled and I did the same. This was my favorite project ever and I've been waiting forever to finally do it. The bell rang and the class emptied in less than a second. I turned to look for Sebastian but he was gone. I sighed. It was too good to be true I guess.

It was time for 4th period when my boyfriend, Alois, ran up to me. "Hey baby, I'm bored. Wanna have some fun?"

He smirks at me and I loved the idea right now. I was bored out of my mind and Alois can always help with that. He grabbed my hand and ran to the bathroom. I instantly wrap my arms around his neck and he kiss me hard. I give out a muffled moan and he smiles. He strips off his pants and he does the same with mine.

"Don't be too loud baby." I blush and nod. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He smirks and instantly enters me with one hard thrust. I moan loud, not being able to keep my promise.

"C-Ciel ahhh, baby…" He doesn't finish but instead cover my mouth with his hand. His thrusts start to speed up and I moan in ecstasy. I bite on his hand but he doesn't yelp. He's gotten use to me biting down on his hand every time we fuck in public. Whether it be at a restaurant, wedding, or at his office. I dig my fingers in his shoulders and he moans. I love his moans. They're so beautiful. Alois has a violent fetish. He loves it when he bleeds or when he makes me bleed. I grasp his shoulders and he lets out another moan.

"Ngh! Oooh ahh baby!" Its hard to stay quiet when he fucks me. I moan loud and he thrusts deeper.

"I'm…I'm ahhhhh…dammit baby IM CLOSE!" He smirks and keeps his usual pace.

"ALOISSS!" I spill and he fills me to the brim. I'm panting and sweating. I lean down and kiss his delicate red lips. I'm shaking and I hold onto him tight. He holds me and smiles. I close my eyes and I try to catch my breath, but my breath stops the second someone opens our stall…..

**E/N: Please review if you want to read more. If you don't review (guest), then I wont write more. Thank you.**


	2. Fear

**Bloop. Hello, its been so long and none of you have asked for an update T^T *sobs in corner* i get it. my writing isnt good enough for you guys. I just won't update again...just discontinue...**

* * *

I close my eyes and I try to catch my breath, but my breath stops the second someone opens our stall...

"Ciel?! What the actual fuck?!"

Sebastian Michaelis, the hot (in my opinion) jock yelled at us as he saw exactly what was happening. My eyes widen and i jumped off of Alois and pulled up my pants.

"S...Sebastian!" I said paniced. "I...Its not what it seems?!"

"Oh dont give me that bullshit! you think I can't see whats happening?!"

"B...But-!" But. But what?! good going Phantomhive. your so amazing.

"And I actually thought I had fallen for you. Tch what a jerk. im so stupid. I can get all the girls I want and I came after you. You're nothing more but a waste of my precious time." With that said, he turned around and walked out the door. It left and uncomfortable echoing sound in the bathroom. I stood there shocked because of what i had just heard.

Fallen for me? He fell for me?! That hot piece of ass fell for me! Wait! Fuck me in the ass with a goddamn cactus! I just blew my chance of being with him!

I felt rage grow inside of me and I was becoming the hulk version of myself. The hulk side was shit and I would crush and talk down to anyone in my way. I turn around and give the scariest glare in the history of glares to Alois. He looked at me and laughed. "Oh my god, Ciel! He actually thought you would da-"

"Shut your stupid, little mouth Alois." I cut him off. I didn't want to listen to his stupid high pitched voice anymore.

He looked at me terrified and said, "C...Ciel, p..please dont hurt me!"

Now, you might be wondering why Alois would say something like that to innocent old me. Well, ladies and gentlemen, there are a lot of things you dont know about me, however, keep reading and you will find out things that you never thought I would do. Oh dear lord. I sigh. I keep breaking the forth wall. Oh well.

"Alois its your fucking fault!" I yell at him and he flinches.

"I...I'm sorry Ciel! Please! I'll do anything! Please dont hurt me!"

Anything. Oh Alois you shouldnt have said that.

I smirk and try to comb my hair with my fingers. "After school. My house. Don't be late." I give him an evil smirk and i leave. The last thing I saw of him was his body trembling in fear.

* * *

"MR. PHANTOMHIVE! What are you doing walking around the hallways when your suppose to be in class?!" The principal I think yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Mrs...er Mr. Landers. I was...um just...er..."

"I see you can't explain yourself. You'll have detention this afternoon from 3-5. See you then."

I groan and make my way to class. Isnt that just great. My first day and I've already got detention for a week amd today. How strict can this school get?! I arrive at my next class. Its my elective class. I took cooking and well, lets just see how this one goes. I enter the classroom quietly but everyones gaze shoot toward me the moment I set foot inside the classroom. The teacher glares at me and tells me to take a seat. I do as I am told without a moments hesitation. The teacher, Mr. Bardroy looks no older than 30. He seems pretty young. Maybe in his late twenties. As I sit there pondering about his age, a loud **boom** brought me back to reality. I look over at the teacher and he's holding..._**DYNIMITE?!**_ My eyes widen and I sit up in my chair. His face is covered in ash and he's laughing nervously.

Lets see how my teacher impressions have gone:  
•The Undertaker, my creative writing teacher, wont stop laughing.  
•Mr. Sutcliff is in love with a student. blech!  
•Mr. Spears is too strict to even live.  
•Mr. Bardroy can't cook. he can only blow up things.

I still haven't met my 4th, 6th, and 7th period teachers.

Two more periods Ciel! you can do it!

After 20 minutes of blowing things up, class was over. My next Class would be Language Arts and then I have history. Oh dear lord.

* * *

School was finally over and I could not wait to get home. Everyone stared at the black limo that pulled up by the curb and everyone wondered whos it was. When I made my way inside, I heard a few whispers. I knew then, thats when the rumors would start. I simply rolled up my window and ignored everyone. I don't care what people say anymore. It'll all be over soon. Very very soon.

The limo pulled up to my mansion and I saw that dumb blonde at my doorsteps. I got out and my humble butler, Tanaka, opened the front door. I walked in and threw my bag on the nearest chair. Alois hesitated when stepping in. I questioned his hesitation but then thought nothing of it. We both walked to my room silently. When we both got in I locked the door and gave myself and evil smirk. I turned around and said one, very simple word ro which his eyes widened in fear from.

"**_strip._**"

* * *

**E/N:**

**Okay! okay! I've finally listened to your many pleas and updated. I have finally found interest in my writing again and thats all thanks to you guys. I have a full chapter of TDMK ready but its on my computer and its being quite shity to me. I'll have it up the moment it starts working again. Thank you all for sticking with me so long! Um...Thanks to lordciel from wattpad for helping me a little..well a lot! Im sorry about speeling mistakes but I'm using my phone and you've all heard of typos. Thanks again and I'll see you next update my lovelies **


End file.
